


Fireflies

by rapunzelrider



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelrider/pseuds/rapunzelrider
Summary: It's Mansherry's birthday and maybe Leo could, just once so it didn’t go to her head, plan something special to show her that all of Dressrosa appreciated her hard work during the fight against the Donquixote family.Just a little fluff for the cutest One Piece characters based around the chapter 792 cover page.
Relationships: Princess Mansherry/Leo (One Piece)
Kudos: 3





	Fireflies

“Leo,” Princess Mansherry whispered, “Did you really plan this for me?” She was gazing up at him with eyes sparkling in reflected light from the fireflies in the sky above. The fireflies were currently bobbing in place, spelling out a birthday message, looking like stars. 

The two Tontatta fairies were sitting together in a grass field outside her father’s home. All around them, their tribe were celebrating the princess’ birthday. The entire town had come out to share in good food, good company, and dance long into the night. Leo turned away before answering her question, unable to look into her eyes just yet. He noticed her long gold hair was woven with flowers tonight. She looked every bit the picture of a delicate fairy princess the children of Dressrosa read about in their storybooks. The Tontatta had become well acquainted with the details of these fairy tales now that they were free to mingle with the larger citizens of their islands. The diminutive fairy tribe were subject to countless of them with varying degrees of truth embedded within. From these, the Big Humans already correctly knew of their expert craftsmanship when it came to shoes, and about their lush gardens filled with happy transponder snails. However, the full extent of the elaborate architecture and fantastical gardens that made up their homes on Greenbit was viewed with awe by the humans who came to see it. The Tontattas were relieved and excited to share their world at last, none moreso than the Chief and his daughter.

Pearls were strewn in her hair among the flowers and sewn to the frills of a new lace gown. She wore a delicate necklace, a gift from the townspeople. An artisan had crafted something in miniature with a pale pink gemstone. Mansherry had been spending most days at Lady Rebecca’s side, and Leo had no doubt Rebecca had a hand in these elaborate gifts. Chief Gancho had been meeting more regularly with the Royal Family again, and the two princesses had become quite close. Leo saw less and less of his princess around Greenbit the last few weeks.

At first Leo was glad to have peace when he went through his daily patrols for once. Mansherry’s presence never deterred him per-say but it was easier without someone over his shoulder, calling out encouragement to him during his strength training. His drills were no longer interrupted by her bringing him and the recruits freshly baked cookies in the afternoon, nor did he have the temptation to stop under her balcony on evening patrols. He didn’t have to hear her warbling singing voice as she tended her flower garden. No Leo didn’t miss any of this at all, he’d reminded himself. He was a warrior. And, now that he’d proven himself to Luffyland and Usoland, he couldn’t let anything deter him from his goals as a new captain in the Mugiwara Grand Fleet.

Still, as the weeks went on and Mansherry’s birthday had approached, Leo found himself thinking of her more. For all her cheerful smiles to the citizens and her newfound friendships, the defeat of Doflamingo wasn’t that far behind them. She’d been kidnapped, held prisoner, had her powers used against her will, and was harshly manhandled by the Donquixote family. She might be spoiled - asking for Leo to escort her around town when he was busy - or annoying - wasting his time pouting at him to fetch her drink when he had reports to read to from his division commanders - but he also saw how she treated to the citizens of Dressrosa, large and small. He’d stood guard as waves of people came up to her in those first few days after the battle, and she would smile at each and every one. She’d work hours without complaint to soothe their wounds. She didn’t have to pout at Leo to get him to carry her back to Greenbit during those days. He could actually see that had exhaustion set in on her features by sundown. The Donquixote Family had wounded so many, and she didn’t hesitate to help. Even Leo could tell she was giving all she could. Maybe, just maybe, she wasn’t actually that selfish, and maybe he could, just once so it didn’t go to her head, plan something special to show her the whole island appreciated her hard work. From there, the plans for this party had taken shape.

Leo had asked Bian if she could help him coax some of the local fireflies to cooperate with a show for the end of the party. The Pink Commander is an expert hand with the insects in town and was all too delighted to help. The timing had been perfect. Leo extinguished the bright party lights and Bian cued her fireflies just as the dancing had quieted down. The party goers were transfixed by the show and tilted their gaze toward the sky. The fireflies had lit the meadow in a low, serene light and it allowed Leo to sneak the princess off without being noticed. He’d led Mansherry to sit just behind some tall flowers, for a better view he said, and now they had just enough privacy for Leo to deliver the other half of his gift. 

The princess quirked her head to try and catch Leo’s eyes again after he failed to answer her question. “It’s just… the most beautiful present I’ve ever been given.”  


Leo let a smile hit the corner of his mouth. There was the courage he needed to meet her gaze again. “Well, I do have one more thing to give you, princess.” Leo reached out place his hand on the side of her face. “Happy birthday,” he whispered and leaned down to kiss her. As he pulled away to break their kiss, he found Mansherry blinking up at him in confusion. His face began to flush, and he stumbled. “Mansherry? I thought-“ Before he could stammer out an apology, she’d thrown her arms around him. Leo staggered slightly and fell back gently on the grass, letting her full weight settle on top of him. Catching up to her enthusiastic response, he placed his arms around her in an embrace. “Does that mean you liked this gift too?”  
She buried her face in Leo’s chest and he heard the smallest “yes” in reply.  
Leo laughed just a little at how very ridiculous he found her, even now. “I’m glad.”  


“Leo?”  


"Hm?”  


The princess paused to lift her face up to look at him. She’d shifted so she was again face to face with Leo, still laying on him. Mansherry could see the fireflies were still glittering, reflected in the goggles on top of his hat. “Could you… do that again?”  


“Again? Hm I don’t know. I just kissed you…” 

Mansherry’s eyes narrowed. Her lower lip stuck out in a pout. “Are you really not going to? And here after this party, I thought maybe you’d changed and here you are…you…you’re teasing, aren’t you?!” Leo couldn’t contain his grin watching her pout. He could never admit it to her, but she was adorable even when she scolded him. “LEO you ARE a meanie!”

He moved his arm to the back of her head to guide her face back to his for another kiss. Mansherry, more prepared this time, relaxed into it, moving her lips to fit against his. “Sorry. I won’t tease you again. Tonight anyway.” He pressed another kiss to her rosy cheek for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really the only person to write this couple?! I'm sure I'm not the only One Piece fan charmed by these little fairies, so over Valentine's Day I just HAD to write them a little something. I hope someone else out there enjoys!


End file.
